1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for executing a job in an image forming system including one or more image forming apparatuses and a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-131382 discusses an image forming apparatus which receives designation of document data and performs printing or preview. When conversion cannot be performed within the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus enables the printing or the preview by using an external server.
In a system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-131382, there is a use case of reprocessing document data of which processing request has been once issued to a server. If the document data is retransmitted to the server in the use case, performance degrades due to the communication. Therefore, it is considered that the document data is cached in the server for a fixed period, and the cached data is reused. On the other hand, in order to efficiently utilize a resource of the server, a deletion request of the document data cached in the server is supposed to be transmitted to the server from the image forming apparatus at a timing at which a user operating the image forming apparatus logs out from the image forming apparatus.
In this configuration, if the user who has executed a job then logs out in the early stage, the document data cached in the server is deleted before the job is completed using the data cached in the server. Therefore, the cache of the document data existing in the server cannot be efficiently used.